Something's Wrong With Jessie
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: The Ross kids are starting to get suspicious as Jessie behavior gets more and more bizarre. It's more than overreactive hormones. As the changes become scarier and scarier, the Ross kids begin to fear for their life... Something is wrong with Jessie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! Please give me feedback. I hope you enjoy it! :D **

_~Diamonds and Bones_

**Preface**

Jessie woke up to a loud scream. She swung her legs over the bed and quickly put on her armadillo slippers and padded out of the room. _Stupid kids, couldn't they let her have piece of mind! _But when she looked down the corridor, where all of the kids slept, she saw the doors closed and the faint snores drifting from the four rooms. _It was probably Bertram, _she presumed, as she huffed over to the kitchen, were she thought she heard the scream come from.

At the top of the stairs, she could see a dim light glowing softly from the kitchen. The light looked weird like it was laying on its side or something, but there was enough light to see the shattered pieces of glass in front of the kitchen door. Jessie's heart raced and she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_What happened?_

The kitchen was a mess… and at the same time wasn't. All of the doors were neatly ripped off their hinges and were placed on the floor. The knives, forks and spoons lay like soldiers in a row on the kitchen counter top, all carefully broken in half. On the glass chandelier, she could see the kitchen gloves placed over the light bulbs. The chandelier was slowly swinging back and forth as if somebody pushed it. _That's why the light looked funny_, she thought stunned, it was the only thing that made sense_. _In the middle of the dining table, where everybody ate she saw that it was now stacked with rows and rows of canned goods. _And pretty much everything in the drawers,_ she thought. She couldn't even see the table's top. Shattered pieces of plate were carefully placed on the ground around the table, like confetti.

"Bertram…" She said to nobody, and that gave her the creeps.

_This is not what I expected. _She was completely stunned_. _Carefully walking across the kitchen floor she noticed that there wasn't a single object in sight, besides what she saw. The steel fridge was wide open and the refrigerator's door was still attached. She immediately closed it… _like that was going to make a difference, _she thought glumly_._

She was still trying to process everything. _The kitchen wasn't broken… normally, _she thought_. Tony could probably fix the cabinets, but what about the silverware and pretty much everything in the kitchen. And the plates…_ She heard a floorboard creak and her body became rigid with fright.

_ARE THEY STILL HERE?!_

Her heart beat like a drum, as she snapped out of her shock. _The scream wasn't that long ago,_ she thought as she eyed the room suspiciously; but that just scared her even more. The shadows that the chandelier made were creeping her out, especially since the chandelier was softly swinging, making the shadows look like they were moving. It was defiantly not Bertram who did this; she knew that, but who? Her mind flashed back to all of the horror movies she saw: Paranormal Activity, Freddy Crouger, Chucky the doll… _STOP IT! _She mentally yelled and shoved the thought into the back of her head. Her hands were shaking so bad. Thinking about all of the horror movies made her realize how similar this situation was to one… Right now, the bad guy was going to pop out at any moment and kill the girl.

_THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!_

Jessie instantly reached out for the house phone that always sat on the small table next to the fridge and grabbed nothing. The table like the rest of the things in the kitchen was bare. _Ok, don't panic, there are a lot of phones lying around. There's one in the living room._

Her mind closed down. She felt like she was being watched.

_Any moment now… and than bang, you're dead._

She didn't want to turn around and see who it was. She slowly counted the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 100. _It's nothing, just turn around. You're scaring yourself. Scaredy-cat…_Than she heard the floorboard moan as somebody's foot leaned on it. CREEEAAAK. _Oh God! _She froze like a deer caught in headlights. The noise came right behind her, and she felt the unmistakable presence of a person in back of her… It was behind her. She regained control over her paralyzed body upon realizing this. She screamed before a delicate, moisturized hand wrapped around her face and than Jessie saw the world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Ross woke up to a fly buzzing near her left ear and Jessie yapping in the other.

"Emma wake up, wake up."

Emma lazily slapped at the air in an attempt to rid it of the annoying pest. She pulled the covers over her head to block out the prism of light squeezing in between her eyes. She muttered something like: _Five more minutes…_ and drifted off.

The covers were ripped off and Emma blinked as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight._ What the…?_ She thought stunned.

Her cheeks burned with rage, when her eyes focused on the smiling, excited Luke. _What's Luke doing in my room? And why did he wake me up?_

"Jessie is acting so strange. You have to see it for yourself," Luke said nervously, completely oblivious that Emma was going to erupt like a volcano any minute.

"Get out of my room!" She practically screamed. She felt like she had enough energy to fuel an atomic bomb and she was ready to chase him around the house if he didn't leave.

Luke jumped at her voice and quickly scurried away afraid of Emma's wrath.

_What did he do?_ She muttered through clenched teeth. Luke always annoys her; he probably booby-trapped her room. She looked angrily at the clock, and her face twisted in rage.

_We had to get ready for school at six._

The clock face read eleven.

Emma shot off the bed like a rocket and quickly tried to change into her school clothes.

_Shoot! Mr. Knapp is going to kill me! Thanks Jessie, you didn't even pack my backpack. _

She thought as she shoved all of her school supplies into the pink purse, a.k.a. back pack.

_Jessie never did this, _she wondered as she hastily combed her hair, she was going to burst. _I thought Luke waking me up was bad enough. Now this!?_

She had forgotten what Luke said. She was too busy fuming about how horrible the day had just started.

She threw down the brush when her hair was tangle-free (or at least enough to keep her hair from standing up) and stormed down the stairs.

_This is unacceptable. I'm going to be late. Again! Like missed half the day kind of late, _she practically screamed in her mind.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase. Her anger was at its boiling point. _And now I can't attend 'What Up Walden' _Her anger felt like an overinflated balloon that was going to explode any minute.

"JESSIE!"

_Of course she's not going to come out. _

She was heading toward the kitchen when the door to the movie room swung open and Jessie walked out.

_What were they doing watching movies? _

Emma grinded her teeth. This. Is. Unbelievable.

"What were you doing? You made me late and now I can't do Infotainment!" Emma said.

Jessie's face tightened in anger. Emma hadn't noticed the cold stare that Jessie gave her when she walked out the door. But now that they were eye level, Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable under the hateful gaze of Jessie. It came from the heart, and Emma wanted to say sorry-

"Hush now," Jessie seethed. "Emma you're in no position to be using obscenities." The cold stare had suddenly melted into obvious pleasure at Emma's reaction. She was looking at Emma closely. Emma's tense muscles slackened in confusion. The anger that she had felt suddenly disappeared. _Obscenities? _Thinking back to what she had said, Emma knew that it was rude,_ but it wasn't an obscenity… And Jessie looked like she was going to KILL ME!_

She could see past the calm façade that Jessie wore, that something was brewing and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I –"

She heard some noise in the Movie theater room, one of her siblings where talking. Jessie's lips pressed into a thin line and a delicate hand pinched Emma's left ear. Emma stopped immediately; she knew Jessie didn't want her to talk.

In a whisper Jessie hissed, "Up, up to your room." Jessie pinched her ear, harder making Emma stiffen in pain. _No way was she not disobeying Jessie's orders. _It felt like Jessie was going to murder her if she didn't comply.

The door banged against the wall, making Emma jump. She didn't notice Jessie's horrid frown turn into a sweet smile. Zuri skipped out, and as if the dilemma didn't happen, Jessie's hand, immediately smoothed out Emma's hair lovingly. Emma stiffened in fear at the dramatic change in Jessie.

"Zuri what are you doing?" Jessie asked.

Zuri smiled back at Jessie. Emma could see fudge sundae splattered on her dimpled face.

"Just getting Chubby the bear," she answered pointing to the bear that sat on the couch, before turning to Emma.

"Hey Emma, Jessie let's us eat fudge sundaes for breakfast and she said we could skip school. Isn't Jessie great!"

Emma's mouth formed an O. _Jessie gave them sundaes?! She was just about to kill me!_

Zuri continued talking, completely oblivious to Emma.

"And she let us watch this cool movie! Right now this old guy just got killed with a hair dryer! Hey Emma are you even listening to me?" Emma was still shocked from what she had heard.

"Are you ok?" Zuri's voice was filled with concern.

_Uh… what do I say? _Jessie was too unpredictable. She felt like Jessie was going to bash her head's in if she answered it wrongly.

Jessie spoke for her.

"Emma's fine, Zuri. You're missing out on the movie."

Zuri's eyes lit up when she heard the word "movie". She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her from Jessie.

"C'mon Emma, you're gonna LOVE it. You should've seen the first scene it was EPIC! Why are you trembling? Are you scared?"

Emma could feel Jessie's eyes burn on the back of her head.

"No, of course not," Emma scoffed; trying to act like it was a perfectly normal day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I want to thank AlphaBetaSoup and Awesome JR for _****_reviewing. And I appreciate the favorites and the alerts, and everybody else who's reading this! : D _**

**_~Diamonds and Bones_**

When they entered the movie theater, the room was completely dark, but the light from the movie that was playing showed the dim outlines of plates filled with piping hot pancakes. Globs of syrup were dripping down the pancakes. It smelled delicious. Her stomach growled.

_Did some guy get his eyeball gauged out?! _

She lost her appetite as a baby got blundered by a hammer. _Mom and Dad wouldn't even watch it! How is this even a movie? There is way too much violence._

Robbie had curled himself up in a tiny ball, while Luke was teasing him about getting scared over the 'baby killing scene.'

"The baby looks so fake! This is a B horror movie!" Luke exclaimed.

The way the film was made frightened her. You could never see the killer; it was as if the killer was holding the camera, while documenting the deaths of its victims.

"Why's it filmed like this?" Emma asked.

Luke jumped at Emma's voice and regretted it. He didn't want them to think that the movie scared him.

"Oh yeah, about the movie," He tried to sound like it was nothing special. "They are obviously going to reveal the villain in the end."

A woman screamed as she was hung upside down by a rope. The acting looked so real.

"What's the movie called?" It was creeping her out.

Luke shrugged and began inspecting his nails.

"Why are you watching this?"

"Your silence would be appreciated," Luke said curtly obviously annoyed with Emma's questions. Emma blinked at the tone of his voice. What happened? He was so excited when he came into her room, but now he was suddenly hostile.

_What's wrong with everybody?_

"Jessie is acting weird," Emma finally said. She was hoping Luke would respond.

Instead he sank deeper in his chair. Emma heard him mutter something like: _Shut up._ Zuri shifted nervously in her seat, and began pressing her thumb against her fingers, shying away from Emma.

_Why is Luke acting like this? He even told me that. What's wrong with everybody?_

The day was becoming very strange. It was like her entire family was brainwashed, and Jessie had become evil, and it wasn't because she woke up on the wrong side of the bed kind of bad.

_Zuri would never want to watch this. Zuri's lying, but why?_

"Zuri," Emma whispered. She had to say her name a couple times, before an annoyed Zuri hissed: "What?"

"Tell me the truth. Why are you watching this?"

Zuri sighed before she said in a harsh whisper, "Jessie said that we should watch this." Before turning her back to Emma. Emma tried to talk to her a couple of times before Luke told her to be quiet.

She stopped. It was obvious; they were just going to ignore her and that made her furious.

_Nobody would make a movie like this!_ Emma practically croaked. _Who would even watch this? You'd have to a sadistic person!_

Emma froze as she felt the seat next to her sink down. For a second she thought it was the murderer and she stiffened with fear, even when she could smell Jessie's mint mouthwash breathe against her face, as she leaned close to her ear, she couldn't rid herself of that feeling of dread.

"It's called 'Kill the Rotten Fruit.' It shows spoiled children getting punished"

Emma strained to hear the last words, over the scream of one of the victims who was getting stabbed by a knife. For a second she didn't know what Jessie was talking about, before she remembered that she had asked Luke, 'What the Movie was called'.

_Was this a joke or something? _Emma's heart beat faster. _Was this some kind a warning? Was Jessie going to 'punish' me because I was 'rotten' fruit?... Or kill me! _

She mentally smacked herself for being stupid!

_Of course not! Jessie would never do that!_

But when she looked into Jessie's face, she never felt so scared in her entire life. She couldn't stop staring at her mouth.

Jessie's lip curled into a tight smile as she placed her fake teeth back into their original place. Now Emma could see perfectly white, healthy flossed teeth… _No, it couldn't have been? _ Nothing made sense.

_Could I have really just seen seen that? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! _


	4. Chapter 4

Zuri** POV first person**

Jessie grabbed Emma's hand as Emma numbly walked out of the room. I wish she would let me leave, too, the movie was plain horrifying. Luke and Ravi were probably thinking the same thing.

"Do you think Miss Jessie is going to let us watch something else?" Ravi sobbed.

"Why do you want to watch another movie Ravi? Are you scared?" Luke chuckled, but it sounded weak. He rubbed his elbow. He'd been doing that ever since he went to get Emma. _I told him that he shouldn't have woken her up! _

I smiled at the thought of Emma beating up Luke. What happened to Emma anyway? Why did Emma leave? It annoyed me; it was as if we couldn't leave-

_Like we even needed, too! _I smirked.

Everything that we asked for, Jessie gave us, She said that it was our day, and that she would let us do anything.

_So why don't we just change the channel? Or leave the room? _Nobody wanted to watch this, but it felt like Jessie had mentally told us that you were going to get hurt if we either changed the channel or left the room. I don't think I would've even left the room, if I hadn't forgotten Chubby the Bear on the couch. It was completely normal what I did, but it felt like Jessie hated me now for leaving the room. I don't want to be on Jessie's bad side.

I shuddered, just thinking about it.

_Emma's on Jessie's bad side, and she doesn't look too happy_-

I flinch as the T.V. is turned off, and we are surrounded by blackness. My heart races, _What's going on? _Flashes of people getting killed flood my brain.

The lights go on and I can see Jessie standing by the light switch. I realize that I've been holding my breath in because my lungs hurt.

"Thank you, Miss. Jessie!" Ravi wails.

Jessie doesn't take any notice of Ravi.

I'm about to ask where Emma is before I stop myself. _You should probably remain quiet._ I still feel like I'm slightly on Jessie's bad side, I don't want to be her enemy. I tremble… _Am I actually scared of her? _

"Get up, and clean the dishes. Wait don't go to the kitchen, clean them in the bathroom."

Ravi who already had three plates stacked up, stops shocked, before he obediently complies and scurries away to the closest bathroom.

Jessie appears alien to me. In the morning she told that it was our day, and gave us anything that we asked for, except the movie, nobody wanted to watch that… And now we have to do dishes. I immediately follow Ravi and Luke. I'm too scared to even question her command.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to think guest and Lily for reviewing. You'll have to keep reading to find out. :D. And for anybody who is reading my story.**

**~Diamonds and Bones**

Jessie locks herself in the movie room. Even though the door's supposed to be sound proof, you can hear muffled screams from the 'movie' in the bathroom. She placed the rest of the dishes that we didn't gather up, in front of the door. I'm glad. I don't want to enter the movie theater with her in there.

Luke made me pick up the dishes that Jessie left on the floor. This proved very difficult because I didn't have the silver tray, which Jessie originally used to bring the dishes of food in.

As I'm walking back to the bathroom with five plates in my hand, I can't stop myself from staring at the kitchen door.

_I don't get why Jessie won't allow us into the kitchen?_

Bertram probably told Jessie to not let us in the kitchen.

_Where is Bertram? Did he decide to take a break, too?_

My head fills with mixed emotions. It would be so easy to open the door to the kitchen. Maybe I could figure everything out, but I can't stop thinking about Jessie. She did something to Emma… and Luke. He'd been acting weird ever since he went to get Emma. The more I think about it, maybe Emma didn't beat him after all. A suspicion forms in my head.

_Did Jessie hit Luke? Has Luke been acting weird all day because he's afraid of Jessie? _

I remember Luke teasing Ravi during the movie. It doesn't make sense. Luke would never do that to Ravi when he was that scared. Ravi was practically in hysterics! It was too mean. I shake my head. None of this makes sense.

Thinking about the drastic changes in my family made me remember a word that I learned in school: Manipulation.

_Was Jessie manipulating us?_

I feel one of the plates slip from my grasp before I see it. My heart races; _Jessie is going to kill me if I drop a plate. _

My arms almost reach out to grab the plate. But I catch myself because I realize that my reaching for that one plate would only lead to the others breaking. Suddenly, a hand reaches out of nowhere and grabs it midair.

_Jessie!_

My heart skips a beat.

_How did she get there?_

It would take too long to open the door, walk ten steps and grab the plate in one second.

_She must've been right behind me… and I didn't notice._

She sets the plate back onto the stack. I can't help but sag a bit with the extra weight, I mentally scold myself: I want to appear like I'm a good worker. I don't want to make Jessie angry… I can't make her angry.

Her brown eyes lock onto mine.

"Please watch what you're doing Zuri."

She ruffles my hair. And I will myself not to flinch. Her grip is so strong; I can feel the roots of my hair screaming from the force. I would've dropped the plates, if I hadn't had a death grip on it.

Than she walks away toward the T.V. room, I don't dare turn around, I'm afraid to look at her. But nervousness fills my gut, when I hear no sound; she's so silent, I feel like I'm deaf. As soon as she leaves my sight, I have no idea where she went.

_She could be right behind me!_

The suspicion bugs me, until I force myself to look back. The movie door is closed, and there's no Jessie. I exhale slowly, and almost expect Jessie to pop out from where ever she's hiding. She doesn't, I can only hear the chatter of plates in the bathroom sink.

_I need to protect myself!_

It takes me only a minute to come up with a plan. I decide to go to the bathroom and tell Ravi and Luke my idea, but than decide against it. Luke has literally become Jessie's snitch, and Ravi can't keep his trap shut.

_I better do this alone._

I carefully set the plates on the table, making sure that none of them clink together. It's the slowest process ever, but I manage to be as silent as a mouse.

I gulp. _And Jessie's like the cat. _

Silently I inch toward the desk where I left my charged cell phone. If I could at least slip it in my pocket, than I would feel somewhat safe, knowing I had it in case I had to call somebody.

The table is completely stripped of phones. Even the apartment phone is gone. I gulp; I don't feel safe at all. I would do anything for an ounce of safety.

_Maybe she hid them in the kitchen? Perhaps, that's why we can't enter._

I haven't seen any cell phone all day, I realize.

I stare at the kitchen door. _Maybe she hid the phones in the kitchen-_ My brain instantly shuts down and a sick feeling forms in my stomach. I feels like somebody dumped acid down my throat and it's burning my intestines. Than it suddenly stops. My body begins to dry heave and my limbs are shaking.

_What happened? _I know it wasn't natural; it was as if somebody was controlling my body. _I better not go in the kitchen. _It not worth it… and I don't want to feel that again. I stop thinking about what could have caused it; I can feel some of it lingering in my body.

Before I have second thoughts, (which I probably wouldn't, I'm too weak after what happened). Luke yells from the bathroom, "Zuri! Get in here NOW with those plates!"

Hearing the desperation in his voice, I quickly grab the plates, not scared about how much noise I make and head toward the bathroom. Something is definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Kiara for ****reviewing. : ) And anybody who is reading this.****  
**

**~Diamonds and Bones**

When we finished cleaning the plates, Jessie than immediately told us to wash and polish the floor.

We never did this, but it wasn't like I was going to complain. We still weren't allowed to go in the kitchen, so Jessie had to hand us the mops and the polish. For an hour we remained in silence as we scrubbed the floor, before the soap ran out in the bathroom.

"We can't just clean the floor with water!" Luke was obviously distressed.

_Finally a reason to go to the kitchen, _I was practically dying with curiosity. Ever since my tardiness, Luke kept a close eye, and kept asking me if I went into the kitchen.

"I'll just get some from the kitchen. Than we don't have to annoy Jessie." I lowered my voice. "She's already mean enough."

Luke gasps at the last remark before he smirks and says cockily, "Fine go in the kitchen. Let's see how Jessie responds to that."

_Jessie wouldn't harm me; _I try to persuade myself, I've been acting like a wimp all day.

I smile, _and it would be nice to wipe that smirk of Luke's face._

"I don't see what the big deal about this kitchen is all about." I say as I walk toward the door. I pushed open the door a crack, and i can see a little bit of the kitchen before I'm yanked back. I yelp as the door swings shut. I turn around and come face to face with Emma.

"What are you doing?"

My face burns with rage. Emma has finally come down to yell at me! _And to think that I felt bad for Emma! She did zero work!_

"Jessie is being completely unfair! I'd rather go to school than do this!"I whine.

Emma doesn't respond. Instead her voice becomes passive as she asks, "What do you want?"

"We need soap, but don't go in the kitchen…" Luke practically begs.

Emma nods in agreement and walks into the bathroom. After a couple of seconds, she comes out with hand soap. She unscrews the cap and dumps it into the bucket of water.

"There. You should've been done by now, if you ask me."

My face burned with anger. I'm almost about to throw a tantrum, before I see the desperate expression on Emma's face. I don't want to see her Emma suffering.

I immediately go down on my hands and knees and begin cleaning the floor.

Under Emma's supervision, I realize that we got the work done faster.

However, when we had to polish the floors we were all clueless. In the end, we decided to just pour a glob of polish on the floor and spread it around the room. It was harder than we fought. Some parts of the floor were like walking on a slip and slide. Everybody else was upset with this, but inside I was jubilant.

_It's Jessie's fault for exploiting us anyway. That's what she gets!_

I 'accidently' let a big glob of wax drop on the floor.

_I hope you slip on your bum on that one, Jessie!_

I smile to myself, before Luke ruins my moment of happiness.

"What are you doing?" Luke says harshly, as he tries to clean some of the wax off.

_When did Luke suddenly become in charge. He's not the boss of me! _

"Stop messing up Zuri! This isn't funny!"

A smile is trying to spread on my face at Luke's face. I bit my lip. I can't help it. As I'm about to burst out laughing the doorbell rings.

It turns out that Jessie had locked all the doors and hid the phones. My heart skips a beat. Hopefully it's somebody we know- or has a phone. I remember when I stole a couple of dollars from Jessie to pay for a pizza I ordered. She didn't even know what happened until I held the pizza right in front of her. The doorbell keeps ringing, frantically.

_What if Jessie doesn't answer the door and then they leave. That's probably what she's going to do!_

Before my brain registers the action, I yell, "Coming" as loud as I can.

"Zuri?"

I know that voice. It's Tony. _Yes! He'll know right off the bat, that Jessie's gone cuckoo! _

"Can you open the door?"

My heart drops as I realize that I don't have the freedom to do that anymore. _Tony won't be able to enter- But I can tell him the Jessie's gone insane… Or to get me a key!_

I lean in close to the door, before a strong hand shoots out of nowhere and pulls me aside. _Who's that powerful? _The wind has been knocked out of me. _It's Jessie, _I think dully. As I see Jessie now standing in my place, peering into the keyhole. _How can she do that?_

"Jessie?" Tony asks curiously.

She opens the door a crack.

"Hello."

Tony gulps, and I immediately stand up, but I don't move. I want to see this conversation play out.

"Uh… Can you let me in?" He smiles meekly.

"What do you want?"

Tony blinks at her voice.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to say hi-"

Jessie slams the door, almost crushing Tony's fingers.

_That's it! It happened so fast; I didn't have anytime to do anything!_

I'm about to find a place to hide, from Jessie, before Tony starts pounding on the door.

"Wait! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! I have to bring the bed down! I can't leave without it!"

My heart jumps. Emma's friend came over and they had to bring up a cot for her to sleep on. Luckily they forgot to take it the other day.

Jessie opens the door and Tony quickly walks in. I run in to his arms and he holds me awkwardly, hugging me back. But it isn't a hug, my hands slid into his pockets. I can feel the keys before Jessie's hand pushes me off of Tony.

_This can't be possible._

And urges Tony along. She already has become the loving person again. I now know that I'm the only one who can stop Jessie. Jessie has already resolved any confusion with Tony saying, "the kids are making me so crazy," and other falsehoods about us. Tony has become another one of Jessie's minions.

The defeat I felt turns to anger as I grab the door and twist it. My heart skips a leap. Jessie forgot to lock it. I glance up at the stairs. They had already disappeared in the room.

Everything is working out perfectly.

I think about slamming the door as to say, "Take that Jessie, I'm smarter," but realize that I'd be pushing my luck so I shut it quietly.

As I'm racing down the hall, I realize how hopeless this is. I have no key, meaning that I can't use the elevator. And we're on the top floor, so if I walk down all of the stairs Jessie would have already known that I've escaped and patiently wait for me at the bottom. I slow down and look at the rooms. _Maybe a maid is still cleaning the rooms. _I pass the clock on the wall. It reads eight. Everybody's at dinner, or out, my hopes fall. _I can't believe I wasted a day cleaning. _

But before I can pity myself anymore, a door swings open. I jump.

_Jessie?_

Instead a tiny Asian girl pops out. She looks around my age

"What are you doing?"

Wasting no time, I explain my story. It's obvious hat she doesn't understand anything that I've told her, but she immediately let's me in when I ask her to use the phone.

Her happy smile and weird appearance, unnerves me. Why is she even alone? She just let a random stranger enter her apartment.

I shove that in the back of my head. I don't want any distractions. I need to call mom. I can't stand being with Jessie. Suki (she told me that was her name) follows. I grab the phone, and dial my mom's main number. The familiar ring is heard, and I try to listen to the phone over Suki. I grumble. Suki can't shut her trap. She talks about never having a friend and how great it is that I'm her friend.

"Hello."

I immediately jump back to reality.

"Mom! Jessie is acting so weird, you have to stop her!"

"Zuri? Is that you?" I freeze. My excitement drains from me. Why is mom like this? Her voice is icy cold.

"What are you doing? I'm very angry with you, young lady! And after you caused so much trouble in school, you now want to get Jessie fired!"

_What is she talking about?_

"Who is that? She sounds angry!" Suki taunted. My face burns with rage. Jessie did that? A brief image of pushing Jessie off a building makes me smile. I'm not going to let Jessie get away with this! I try to explain the truth, but she doesn't listen.

"I have to go Zuri. But I'm very disappointed in you!" And than she hangs up.

My heart drops. _No, NO, NO, NO! Why did Jessie do this to me?_

I'm brought out of my self pity with a harsh tug on my shoulder. "What happened?" Suki nearly bubbles with glee.

_Suki. She didn't let me explain because of her stupid questions. _I am about to beat her up, before I'm caught off guard when Suki says,"That lady was really mean. You should call the police!"

I almost laugh. Is she stupid or something? If I called the police than mom would be on every headline of the newspaper… A genuine twisted grin forms on my face. Mom deserves it for believing Jessie, instead of me. Better yet, I'd be killing two birds with one stone! I could say that Jessie was hitting us; she'd have to be fired! I know this wasn't right, but if Jessie is going to get dirty so will I. I hug Suki for her amazing idea. Before the moment is cut short by a door opening.

I scream when I see Tony and jessie walk in the room.

_How did they enter! _

I see Tony fiddling with the keys.

I don't even think about hiding. I'm like a deer caught in headlights. Suki however doesn't know what she's up against.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here–"

"Later, Claudia, now scram!" Suki/Claudia huffs in anger and storms to a room.

"Listen up! You see me Zuri." Jessie points at herself. "I'm your nanny, and what I say goes!" I flinch at her voice. I very much wished Suki was still here.

Now I'm left with Jessie and Tony.

I gulp. What am I supposed to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank PotionsForSev, guest and Alex for reviewing. **

**~Diamonds and Bones**

This usually happens when I get scared, and it's the first time I've ever appreciated it. I can feel my stomach turn to butterflies and an acid taste in my throat. "I'm going to throw up!" I moan.

Jessie moves aside, quickly, as Tony stands dumbfounded. For a second I think that she did this so she wouldn't get messy.

I immediately vomit on Tony. He tries to step away, quickly saying, "It's ok, Zuri. Uh-"

"That's disgusting." Jessie notes, and Tony stands stock-still. As soon as Tony is off guard I wrap my arms around him not letting go. My hands quickly search his pockets. I feel the metal edge of the key.

"Get off of him, Zuri!" Jessie hisses. I hug him tighter as she says that, I'm so close-Than her strong grip rips me off him, but I let her, I already have my prize. I quickly hold the small key in my fist, and slip it in my pocket, when Jessie turns to Tony.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," she says trying to show some sympathy, but she can't help but crinkle her noise at the puke.

Without any hesitation, Jessie leaves, grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me along. All I can hope for is Tony to think that he dropped his key, and not suspect me of stealing it.

Jessie still has to keep her normal person disguise when we walks down the hallway; I try to stall as much as I can during the walk. I don't want to go back to the apartment. But after I went to tie my lace a third time, Jessie caught on and with a sniff of disgust quickly carried me the rest of the way. I couldn't help but marvel at her strength.

When we got to the apartment, Jessie locks the door with her keys.

Fear crawls up my spine as she walks toward me. My siblings huddle up on the couch frightened at what she is going to. I exhale with relief as she passes by me.

_Maybe it's not going to be that bad. _I thought hopefully.

But I immediately reject that idea when she turns around and faces me. I gulp. Jessie's hands have curled up into fist and a snarl has formed in her mouth.

"Who did you call? Who else did you call besides your mother"?

"No one" She glares at me for what seems like eons, and I slightly relax. Than all of the sudden it feels like somebody's squeezing my guts. I quickly push back as if I'm closing a door into my mind. Jessie glares at me and she bites her lip, but I continue mentally pushing the pain away, until it's gone. _What just happened? _I can't stop breathing harshly. Jessie's face fumes with anger and I notice my other siblings stare in shock. _What did I do? _

Than Jessie's voice shatters all thoughts. "How did you do that?"

When I don't reply she lifts my chin with one strong hand and glares in my eye again. The tendrils begin to wrap around my mind, but they're weaker and I easily push them aside. _What is Jessie doing? What am I doing? _

Than her hand disappears and I massage the hurt skin, Jessie's grip was so strong.

"You're going to be punished, for your misbehavior," but there is now a timbre in her voice like desperation. I realize that I am stronger than her. Her… power doesn't work on me. I remember how the tendrils became weaker the second time. _Why did it become weaker? _With sudden triumphant I now understand. It weakened because she got angry with me.

I almost laugh. It's like a have a super power.

"Are you going to ground me forever," I question sarcastically.

Jessie smiles sadistically. I gulp. Maybe I was wrong.

"Not until I feel like you have learned your lesson"

I gasp. She can't hurt me with her power, but she can still punish me. I shouldn't have made her angry.

Jessie soaks up the fear before she replies coolly, "You'll sleep in the panic room tonight for as long as I say so and you won't come out of there until you've learned your lesson."

My mouth hangs open.

Solitary confinement.

The words are out of my mouth before I can even think of them.

"That's the worst punishment ever! How am I supposed to go to the bathroom and eat?"

Jessie smiles eager to explain.

"As I said you won't leave the room until I say so. You'll have to use a bucket for the restroom and for food- well, you'll have to figure that out for your self. "

My mouth hangs open. _She's just scaring me. _ But I know what Jessie is saying is the truth. I look at my siblings for help. _C'mon just say something. Please! _I can see the shock etched in their faces, but in the end I know they won't help me. Why am I the only one who suddenly has courage? My brothers and sister always help me out. I look a Ravi with pleading eyes. He knows that this is wrong. He's always brave during times like these, but he's more afraid of Jessie. This is a nightmare.

Jessie grabs my hand and tries to pull me to my 'punishment'. _This can't be happening! I won't let Jessie make me do solitary confinement. Where's Bertram when you need him. Or my entire family!? _I jerk away from Jessie's grip, but it's hard with my sneakers sliding all over the floor with this polish.

Jessie tries to grab my arms so she can just carry me like she did in the hall, but I manage to escape her grasp and race to the door, my key out in a flash.

"Stop misbehaving and be a GOOD GIRL!"

I slow down to see who said that. It sounded like nobody that I've ever heard of. Before Jessie grabs my shirt. I try to run away, but Jessie tugs me back, almost tripping me before I hear a loud _Crack! _Jessie's grip falters and I shake loose. _What happened? _I turn around and see her taking off her left heel. It's broken in half.

"You have sawed off my last nerve Zuri." My blood freezes. This isn't Jessie.

She slips slightly on the floor.

"Come over here Zuri!"

I can't move.

"Zuri!" She charges at me. I try to react before she suddenly slips, her legs falling out in front of her, the heels that she was holding goes flying in the air almost hitting me. Thump! She lands on her rear.

I stare in shock at what just happened- before I burst out laughing at the irony of the situation. _She landed on her bum! _It was better than I imagined! Jessie looks like a spoiled tomato, her face scrunched up in anger. My siblings soon break out in smiles, at the fallen 'Goliath' before were all laughing. Jessie's stuttering in shock, while sitting stupidly on the floor. Her fists opens and closes as she loses control of the situation.

"Stop it!" but her voice isn't heard over our laughing, instead it makes us laugh harder.

"YOU'RE ALL SPOILED! I'M GOING TO PUNISH ALL OF YOU!" Jessie burst out.

The laughing stops, my heart races; we're all on Jessie's bad side. I forget about the keys that lay limp in my hand, until she reaches out and snatches them. I stare at my now empty hand in disbelief. My chance to escape, was taken away because I wasn't paying attention? I watch Jessie storm up the stairs with the keys and jump when she slams the door. I can't believe how things have changed so drastically. My brothers and sister were smiling a minute ago, but now they look mournful.

I gulp.

I know one thing for sure. Jessie is probably insane enough to kill us.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank Kiara and LordStarscream22 for ****reviewing. You'll have to read on to find out, and for anybody who is reading this.**

**~Diamonds and Bones**

I had given up trying to talk to my siblings thirty minutes ago. Instead, I decided to take things in my own hands. It was about time to figure out why we weren't able to go in the kitchen. Jessie still hadn't left her bedroom and I hadn't heard any noise come from her room, which gave me a little comfort, and enough courage to follow through on my plan. I raced to the kitchen door and silently inched the door open until it reached it's maximum. My mouth formed an O. What I saw was unbelievable.

Everything was stripped from the kitchen. Even the doors on the cabinets were gone. It felt like I was walking in a different dimension. I quickly searched the cabinets for any useful thing, but I came out empty handed. Everything was gone. As I pondered how this could be, I realized that Jessie was the only one who could do this, but than again, How could Jessie do this? Wasn't it two weeks ago, that she couldn't even open my water bottle? Now all of sudden super strength and it seemed she could create pain. Could this not be Jessie? What if this was another person… a supernatural being?

Luke and Emma must know this. That's probably why they are so afraid of her. I'm filled with more determination as I think of this. I have to search harder. So far there is nothing in the Kitchen. I think of any other places that Jessie might have hid the phones- Of course! She probably hid them in the movie theater. She had been watching her 'movie' the entire day. I shuddered just thinking about the movie. What if it was more than just a movie, I thought, remembering the morbid scenes. I fled the kitchen and shut the door behind me silently, but quickly. I didn't want to lose any time. When I was about to turn around, Luke's hand shot out and wrapped around my face, startling me and thankfully stifling my scream of shock. He dragged me away from the kitchen.

I tried to protest, but I was having hard time breathing from the grip.

"Why are you always trying to get us in trouble," Luke hissed in my ear. I relaxed, Luke wasn't going to hurt me. When Luke had thought that I had calmed down enough, he let go. I took a breath a welcomed air, before I got down to business.

"Look Luke, I don't know what Jessie did to you, but it's obvious that you're scared of her. I am, too, but we have to escape." I lowered her voice and said, "I don't think this is our real Jessie. She has these powers-"

"Powers! You have to be kidding me! You're living in an imaginary world with your fake Millie and stuff. Now it's gotten out of control." I stared in shock. So this is what Luke thought about Millie the mermaid. He thought that Millie was fake. my face heat up in rage. I wasn't going to waste any time on him. I turned around and was going to to continue through my plan, no matter what Luke said. But Luke had different ideas.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You can't go in there! Why do you want to get us in trouble."

"I'll be the only one who'll get in trouble!" I answered harshly, "So get out on my way."

He let go, quickly. I thought that he finally found some common sense, before I realized that it was his arm. He was rubbing it harshly.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Don't you have it too?"

"Have what?"

He was about to pull up his sleeve before he eyed me suspiciously. I gasped in exasperation and rolled up my sleeve revealing healthy skin.

"See, I was telling the truth." Than with fast fingers I pushed up his sleeve. My eyes widened. On his arm was a letter marked J. It had the same color of a bruise, but it looked like it was moving. That made my stomach turn. Angrily Luke pulled down his sleeve and crossed his arms.

"Jessie gave it to me when I misbehaved. How come you don't have one?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it tightens around my arm every time I misbehave. Please don't go in the room. I don't want to make Jessie mad." He rubbed his arm as if to prove his point. All of the sudden, as if somebody had called him his face turned with fear and he fled the room to continue to do his chores.

I stared in shock and what I just saw and immediately did the opposite of what he told me. I had to get out of here.

The movie theater door swung open easily and the first thing I saw was the movie. It was on mute, but the gore was enough to gross me out. First, I was going to shut the T.V. off. While I was trying to find the T.V. remote, a new scene came on. The light in the room changed, as the set got darker. I was too scared to turn on the lights, in case Jessie came downstairs, and saw the light on.

I looked up, wondering if somebody most likely Jessie was messing with the lights. When I recognized the familiar walls of the attic. It was full of cobwebs, like it always was, except a girl who looked very similar to Jessie was crawling around almost as if she was trying to out run an attacker. I shuddered when her fear gripped face almost bumped into the camera. It was Jessie. So who was the person behind the camera?

Than the movie became black. I stared in shock, trying to process everything I saw.

The person behind the camera must be pretending to be Jessie. I shook my head. Jessie looked like Jessie. Nothing was missing, except her sadism and super strength. I decided to next look in the walls. Maybe I could find some clues.

I rushed out of the room, my heart pounding as if I saw a ghost (And I possibly could), and entered the kitchen. I immediately felt a creepy feeling, as I saw the entire kitchen bare. Without wasting any time, I entered the dumbwaiter, which to my surprise was still there considering everything was stripped. Than my heart sank. I needed somebody to pull me up. I was about to go ask any of my siblings to help me before, I decided against it as I remembered the J that was probably on all of their arms. They would probably snitch me.

Instead I would have to go to Ravi's room. I quietly passed down the hallways avoiding Jessie's room at all cost, and opened Ravi's door. Mrs. Kibbling had to be taken to the vet the other day because he ate Emma's shoes. The room felt so empty without Mrs. Kibbling. I wish she was still here, mostly because she would attack Jessie.

I entered her play set, and climbed up and crawled through the hole into the wall. The room was completely dark. I mentally kicked myself for not bringing a flashlight. For a couple of minutes I felt my way around, trying to figure out where I was heading. I couldn't even find the dumb waiters ropes, which pulled it up.

I froze in the darkness, as I heard a noise. After a couple of seconds I continued on, before I heard another noise, except it was above me. Before I had anytime to move, something landed on top of me. I couldn't move because of the heavy weight of the human. And the human couldn't move because it was dead. I screamed as I felt the clammy hands land on the ground lifelessly with a dull thud.

Who was it?

I desperately tried to get the thing- body?off of me before suddenly the weight disappeared and one hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my shirt. It pulled me through the dark effortlessly as I struggled trying to release myself from the grip. I fought harder as I heard the sound of the blades of a fan.

"I'm going to chop you up to pieces!" I shrieked at Jessie's voice. She turned on a flashlight and to my relief I saw the fan was behind a metal grate. Than my blood froze in my veins. This wasn't Jessie! I stared at the thing's face which had been caved in making it appear old and dangerous. She grinned and sharp pointed teeth were revealed. The eyes showed an evil intelligence. It grabbed the grate and ripped it off and threw it into the darkness.

I screamed as my hand was forced forward by the viselike grip of Jessie. She seemed to relish my fear because she did it slowly. I could feel the wind from the fan, before it slowed down and halted to a stop. What happened? Jessie glare at it before muttering to herself.

"Stupid kids, how dare they disobey me."

She reached out in the darkness. Her back turned toward me. There were two fan blades that created a big enough hole for me to slip through. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped through the hole and in a second, I was speeding down the corridor, the fan separating me from Jessie.

I heard the tear of metal as Jessie ripped off the fan, and threw it angrily down the corridor. I had turned a corner avoiding the collision, but a piece of scrapple hit me in the head. My heart raced. I didn't know where to go, but I followed the dim light. The floor beneath me slightly broke under my weight. Jessie raged behind me like a thundering beast. I heard her hissing slightly to herself. The metal grate blocked a little bit of the turn and I took comfort in that it would slow her down. It didn't instead with one strong push she sent it barreling into me. I didn't know what had happened before it hit me.

My body went tumbling, hitting the walls. I felt blood, but I was too full with adrenaline to even realize the pain. Jessie crawled toward me, pushing aside the metal grate that had landed on top of me.

Her viselike hands wrapped around my neck. It was hard to breathe. In panic, I grabbed a stray piece of shrapnel, the size of a kitchen knife and hit her on the head. Her hands let go of me, and I sucked in welcomed air. Jessie wasn't even hurt. Her hands ripped the piece of metal of my hand, and raised her hand in the air the sharp end of the metal in front. She was going to stab me with it. I squirmed but her one hand was enough to hold me down. In a quick motion she brought it down. She shrieked and the blade missed me a foot away as the floor beneath her broke with a loud crack. Jessie tried to stay on, grabbing me before we both fell into the hole.

I desperately tried to protect myself and held on tightly to Jessie as we plummeted down. We landed on a wooden table in the living room. Jessie's body crashed through the table first, breaking my fall slightly. My head was whiplashed back, and it felt like all the air in my lungs was gone. I realized that I was laying on the floor as Jessie's body immediately righted herself to standing, making her look like a giant. All I wanted to do was roll up in a ball, but I knew I couldn't. I crawled slowly away, trying to distance myself from Jessie.

Jessie wasn't even slightly injured; she scooped up my exhausted form and carried me away. I'd drifted off into a dark sleep before I realized where she was leading me to.

* * *

Tony grabbed the phone on the first ring. He had stationed himself there just as Jessie had instructed.

"I think something is happening is the Ross's room, we just heard a loud crash, and we can't get any sleep. Could you tell them to quit it." Mr. Munroe's voice was cranky from sleeplessness.

Like an obedient dog, Tony replied, calmly.

"I'll see what I can do about it." And ended the call. Tony patiently waited for the next caller. As he waited, he inspected the small bruise he had gotten when he left Jessie. It had appeared out of nowhere. He had put a bandage on it not because it hurt, but because it was slightly moving. He would've kept the bandage on, but he immediately took it off, when a huge wave of agony gripped him. However, his coat sleeve covered it up nicely.

It looked like a J for Jessie.

He could never disobey Jessie. The J shaped bruise darkened making the the letter appear more visible as if in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Important notice**

**Awesome JR will be adopting my story.**

** I'd gotten a severe writers block, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so Awesome JR will continue the story. :)**


End file.
